<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning by Seohayami_s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970878">Good Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seohayami_s/pseuds/Seohayami_s'>Seohayami_s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seohayami_s/pseuds/Seohayami_s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto contemplating his feeling in the morning</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Try OTP Prompt Generator and got this prompt.<br/>Pardon my awkward writings, still an amateur and not good with words but I just need to let this out my system.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hokuto felt the warmth of morning lights hit his face, the sudden change of temperature and lighting brought his senses back.<br/>Slowly he opened his eyes, regained his consciousness.<br/>Ah, and there he felt something else, another warmth surrounding his whole being, made him realized how he was being held in somebody's embrace. Just like this how it happened almost every day for the longest time he could remember. And the way it was always this same person who held him close, what a good life he had been living - Hokuto thought.</p><p>Finally awake, Hokuto took his time to marvel at the sight of the person in front of him. His sleeping face was so calm and peaceful, soft breathing and lip curved, moles scattered here and there on his face - Hokuto had to hold the urge to touch each of them, His bed hair looked like a disaster but it didn't make him less beautiful. Who would have thought this person with such an angelic face would turn into a gag machine once he woke up. </p><p>Hokuto loves this kind of time, realizing how he woke up to the person he loves so much, the warmth and butterfly dance joyfully in his stomach, it turned his heart into a marshmallow.<br/>He knew he was a really difficult person to handle, he put a wall between them, he was sucks when it comes to human interaction, but this person in front of him - Jesse, broke the imaginary wall Hokuto build. He broke it with the stupid smile he wore every day, with the laugh that sometimes would make Hokuto deaf, and simply with a heart that Hokuto thought must be made of gold.<br/>Being the social butterfly he is, it's should be easy for Jesse to just left Hokuto rotten somewhere back then. But Jesse stayed and took Hokuto under his wings.</p><p>Hokuto really had no idea to which God he should send his gratitude, he was beyond grateful for whichever force that has brought Jesse into his life.<br/>Oh God! just look at how this giant turned him into a bundle of emotions when he had not even got his first coffee of the day?</p><p>Hokuto brought his face closer to Jesse's, he was <em>this</em> close to did that cheesy morning kiss to convey these feelings.<br/>Then Hokuto stopped himself when they're just an inch away, there was this little part that kept on telling him that he got too much from Jesse, he was always the one to received something.<br/>What has he done for Jesse anyway? he had never done anything worth mentioning, it was always been Jesse who saved him and never been otherwise.</p><p>Slowly Hokuto backed away, trying to get up from there without waking up the other.<br/>but suddenly Jesse's grip on his waist got tighter, the other slowly open his eyes,<br/>"Jesse...." Hokuto startled by the sudden action,<br/>"Well if you won't do it, I will then.." and Jesse brought them closer, pressed his lip into Hokuto's.</p><p>It was just lips pressed together, with a taste of sleep from both of them, but it made his heart about to burst.<br/>Hokuto clutched to Jesse's chest, returning the kiss along with the things that were bundled-up on his chest. The kiss wasn't that one which burning with passions or desires, it was the slow and sweet kind of kiss that will never fail to make him melt.</p><p>When they stopped, they took a moment to look into each other's eyes, Jesse's thumb gently rubbing his cheek, They didn't say a single thing yet conveying everything.<br/>"good morning" Jesse finally greeted him, his voice rough from sleep, but it sounds the sweetest in Hokuto's ears.<br/>"morning" Hokuto smiled at him, still clinging to Jesse as his life depends on it.<br/>Jesse hugged him and Hokuto nuzzled Jesse's neck. They fit perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle.<br/>They stayed like that for a while, sharing each other's spaces, each other's heartbeat, each other's breath.<br/>"Hokuto..." Jesse whispered to Hokuto's ear.<br/>"hmmm..." Hokuto hummed softly.<br/>"I love you...." and there Jesse blurted the magic words that had saved Hokuto so many times.<br/>Hokuto felt his heart burst like fireworks, a smile crept on his face, he looked up to meet Jesse's eyes.<br/>"yeah... I know" and he brought their lips together.<br/>Just like that, Jesse had all the power to washed his doubts and fears away like it was nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>